William Baston (Earth 3)
History Mazahs! Will Baston was orphaned at a young age after his parents, C.C. and Marilyn Baston, died. After their deaths, fifteen year old Will became cold, hateful, and distant. He went from foster home to foster home until he landed in an orphanage in Philadelphia. Soon, Will was placed into the care of the criminal couple, Victor and Rosa Vasquez. While they appeared kind on the outside, in reality, they adopted so many children to exploit them and too use them in their cons and crimes. After moving into the Vasquezes' home, Will met his foster-siblings Mary, Freddy, Eugene, Pedro, and Darla. Will attempted to get closer to them but only got bullied and harassed. The next day at school, when older bullies began to harass Freddy and the others, Will took the opportunity to steal the bullies' car to take it on a joyride. He was eventually caught but managed to escape on an underground train at the metro station. The train transformed into a gateway to the Rock of Eternity, where Will met the Wizard. The Wizard searched the boy's soul and saw that he was not perfectly good. When he told him so, Will was instantly enraged at him for believing that any person is purely good. The Wizard clarified that goodness is not what he was searching for. After witnessing all the bad Billy had done in his life, the Wizard bestowed his power upon him. With a word, he could transform into the warrior, Mazahs, and wield the Dark Lightning. After granting Will all of his power, the Wizard died. The Syndicate By saying the word, Will would turn into an adult version of himself with fantastical powers. Using these powers, Mazahs got revenge on the Vasquezes for trying to use and manipulate him. With several blasts of lighting, the foster home burned to the ground with its inhabitants inside. With a sense of newfound freedom, Will began ruling Philadelphia and robbing the city blind, using the city as his personal playground. This was until the Crime Syndicate stepped in, claiming all of Earth 3 is their territory. Mazahs struck out in rage against Ultraman, Hawkwing, Johnny Quick, and Hawkwoman. Mazahs was nearly defeated when he offered to join them. Ultraman agreed to spare him as long as Mazahs would listen to his rule. Forever Evil Nearly a year before the arrival of the Anti-Monitor, Mazahs encountered Alex Luthor who claimed he would use Will's own power against the Crime Syndicate. Will found this laughable and the two battled. Though Mazahs fought hard, Luthor gained the upper hand and killed Mazahs, transforming him back to Will Baston. In the process, Alex Luthor absorbed Will's power and, upon saying the word, became the new Mazahs. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Empowerment: Will gains his powers from six different villains and deities: Mercury, Achilles, Zeus, Atlas, Hercules, and Solomon. He activates these powers by saying the magical word "Mazahs" which is the first letter of each of the gods' names combined. * Speed of Mercury: With the blessings of Mercury, Will can run as fast as a bolt of lightning, this means Will can at least run a third of the speed of light. ** Flight: With Mercury's blessing, Will is able to hover or out right fly at high speeds. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Mazahs' reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels. He has even reacted to the likes of Ultraman in battle. * Courage of Achilles: This aspect is physical and partly psychological, and gives Will superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off from, while also making him indestructible to harm. Bullets have no effect on Will, and conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. He withstood a punch from an enraged Ultraman without any noticeable pain and injury afterwards. ** Indomitable Will: Because of Achilles' blessing Mazahs is very strong willed in his actions. ** Immortality: As long as he remains in his empowered form he doesn't age. * Lightning of Zeus: Zeus' power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Will, also enhances his other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. ** Accelerated Healing: He displayed the ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or himself instantly from wounds inflicted on his mortal form. ** Dimensional Travel: Mazahs can access the Rock of Eternity whenever he wants, which sits at the center of the Multiverse. ** Divine Distribution: As Mazahs, Baston can share a portion of his magical powers with anyone akin to family that he so chooses, giving both similar and different powers of their own based on their personalities. ** Electrokinesis: Mazahs has the ability to control electricity like Zeus himself. *** Electro-Blast: He can discharge a powerful blast of electricity from his body and attack foes with it. * Stamina of Atlas: With the blessings of Atlas, Will can endure great physical exertion without tiring while in his empowered form. ** Self-Sustenance: Because of Atlas' blessings Mazahs is able to survive without food, water or any other sort of sustenance while in his empowered form. * Strength of Hercules: With the blessings of Hercules, Will's strength is greatly increased. He is able to crack concrete, bend steel, and fight toe-to-toe with Ultraman. ** Super-Leaping: With Hercules's blessing, Will is able to use his strong leg muscles to leap far distances in a single bound. * Wisdom of Solomon: Due to Solomon's blessings, Mazahs has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. ** Clairvoyance: The wisdom of Solomon gives Will clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. ** Divine Grace: Will has the wisdom of Solomon which allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** Eidetic Memory: Through Solomon's wisdom Batson is capable of memorizing anything he sees. ** Tactics of War: Through Solomon's blessings Billy is an accomplished tactician. ** Mathematics: Through Solomon's blessings Billy is an accomplished mathematician. Weaknesses * Inexperience: Despite possessing incredible abilities in his superpowered form, Will's still lack of skills and experiences as a crime fighter. He also didn't really understand the true extent of his mystical abilities. Which makes him often overwhelmed when face the stronger and more experienced opponents. Trivia Life Details * Will Baston was born in 2001 and died in 2016.Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crime Syndicate Members